The One Where Their Life Changes
by courtney-in-the-tardis
Summary: The Bing's are a perfect family of four, but what happens when all of that could change? A collab story between 4everMondler and myself.
**A/N: As it says in the description, this is a collab story between the always nice, 4everMondler and myself. The first chapter is written by me. It's a little shorter than I normally write due to how busy I am with finals, but I promise my parts will get longer. We hope you enjoy!**

Monica looked at her watch impatiently and sighed, realizing she still had thirty seconds to go. How could one simple task be so nerve wracking and exhilarating at the same time? She rested her head in her hands and tapped her feet nervously and hoped that her intense flailing wouldn't wake Chandler.

Looking at her watch again, she noted that more than thirty seconds had passed. Exhaling loudly she stood and walked over to the bathroom counter and picked up the pregnancy test with shaking hands. Peering down at the little stick she read the thin pink line that told her she was, "not pregnant". A part of her felt some relief, as Jack and Erica were getting older and she and Chandler were working quite a lot; but the other half, the dominant half, felt extremely disappointed.

She knew this was a huge possibility though, with her environment being hostile and Chandler having low motility sperm, but a part of her couldn't help but get her hopes up. She frowned when she realized what this probably meant for her: early menopause. Well, that was comforting.

Wrapping the test in some toilet paper, she threw it in the trash bin. She braced her hands on either sides of the counter top and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look like a woman who could possibly be beginning menopause. She studied the lines on her face closely. She had no wrinkles except for the laugh lines around her eyes. She smiled and touched them gently; those were her husband's fault. Her eyes were as bright as ever and her hair, long and healthy. She had a few gray hairs here and there but she'd started getting those in her early twenties.

A knock at the door startled her.

"Mon," it was Chandler, "honey, are you in there?"

"Yeah," she answered.

He hesitated, "Are you alright?"

She looked at her reflection again, "Yeah," she shook her head, "I think I am."

"Okay. I'm gonna go get Jack and Erica up for school. Want me to make you some coffee?"

"Thanks sweetie," she flushed the toilet for appearances, 'that'd be great."

She heard his footsteps die away and she opened the door to quickly make her way to their bedroom. She opened her closet and considered her options before finally picking out a button up shirt and high waisted skirt with some tights. She had to go down to her restaurant for a few hours but had decided she was going to leave early to go to the doctor. She was confident her employees could handle her ducking out early for medical reasons.

Patting the crease in her skirt she mulled over the last few years of her life. She'd opened her own restaurant; that had been a huge dream of hers. Chandler had gotten promoted at work and the kids were honor students. Everything seemed practically perfect; how could they have handled a new baby?

"We could've made it work," she told herself; out loud.

"Made what work?" Chandler entered behind her, his tie undone and waiting for her to adjust it. She couldn't help but admire how handsomely he had aged. He had a few visible laugh lines, like her, and his hair had gone a touch gray; but he was just a beautiful to her as he had been all those years ago.

She smiled at his undone tie, "Nothing," she crossed the room and began to tie it for him.

"So, big meetings today, huh?" she asked, pressing the fold of his collar down.

"Yeah," he sighed, "these soda people are jackals."

"Well," she leaned up to kiss him chastely, "I think you're going to knock them dead, Mr. Bing."

"I certainly hope so," he cocked his head to the side and looked at her fondly, "Mrs. Bing." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soundly. They were interrupted by a sound of disapproval at the threshold of their bedroom door.

"Ick, close a door if you're gonna do that!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah, seriously," Erica agreed, joining him at the door, "come on, daddy, we're going to be late for school if we don't go now."

"You're such a nerd," Jack teased, "who likes school?"

"Says one of our two honor students," Chandler pointed out.

"I don't like it," Jack explained, "I'm just good at it."

Erica stuck out her tongue, "Excuse me for liking to learn."

Jack licked his finger and attempted to stick it in her ear, "Come back here, nerd!" he called after her as she ran and shrieked for Monica to make him stop.

"And here I thought wet willies were dead," Monica chuckled; exiting the room with Chandler to prepare to leave.

"Come on now, Jack. Quit chasing your sister and get your shoes on," Chandler demanded.

"Fine," huffed the boy.

"Well, I have meetings all day but I'll be back in time to pick up the kids from school. You have a late night, Mon?"

She shook her head, "Hopefully not too late. But I'll call you later."

"Okay," he kissed her forehead, "I'll see you later, honey."

"Love you guys!" She called after him and their children as they headed out the door.

She stood there for a moment after they'd gone. Their family was pretty perfect; but she couldn't help but wonder how much more perfect it could have been with one more member.


End file.
